pokemonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Burgundy
'Burgundy 'to Znawczyni Pokémonów klasy C. Jest ona rywalką Cilana. Pojawia się po raz pierwszy w odcinku ''Zemsta Znawczyni!. Historia thumb|left|Burgundy przed zostaniem Znawczynią, kiedy po raz pierwszy zdecydowała się na zemstę.Burgundy po raz pierwszy pojawiła się w odcinku [[BW019|''Zemsta Znawczyni!]], gdzie pracowała w eleganckim Poké Sklepie, gdzieś między Bezkresnym Lasem a Mostem Podniebna Strzała. Wezwała Asha, który czekał w długiej kolejce, aby zobaczyć Znawcę. Ten przyjął tę propozycję i od razu został zaproszony do jej stoiska. Burgundy zainteresowała się Pikachu, rzadkim Pokémonem w Unova. Następnie została poproszona, aby zdiagnozować Sewaddle i postanowiła, że ze względu na jego zdolność, jest biednym Pokémonem dla zespołu Asha. Potem domagała się, aby zobaczyć resztę stworzeń, znajdując coś nie tak z każdym z nich. Jej działania i diagnostyki w kierunku Pokémonów spowodowały, że każdy z nich atakował ją. Wściekła, zawołała, że Ash nie jest zgodny z żadnym z jego Pokémonów i domagała się zastąpić je natychmiast. Nagle Cilan i Iris przerwali sesję. Burgundy zaczęła krzyczeć i wskazała na Cilana, uznając, że go rozpoznała. Cilan następnie wyjaśnił, że wyzwała go do walki w Sali Striaton jakiś czas temu i że udało mu się pokonać jej Oshawotta Pansage'em. Burgundy wyjaśniła, że jego diagnoza na Oshawotta miała motywację do pragnienia zemsty przeciwko niemu, a nawet posunąć się do zbadania, w jaki sposób stać się Pokémonowym Koneserem. Kiedy poczuła, że jest gotowa, wróciła do Striaton, chcąc pokonać Cilana. Jednak Chili i Cress wyjaśnili jej, że Cilan opuścił salę i zaczął podróżować, krusząc ducha Burgundy. Następnie Burgundy walczyła z Chilim i wygrała Odznakę Tria. Wyzywa Cilana do walki, w której używa Dewotta i Sawsbucka. Jej Pokémony zostały łatwo pokonane przez Dwebble'a i Pansage'a Cilana. Burgundy obiecała, że następnym razem, kiedy ona i Cilan spotkają się, go pokona. Burgundy pojawiła się ponownie w odcinku [[BW039|''Emocje w Nimbasie!]] ze swoim Stoutlandem, gdzie przegrała z Ashem i jego Palpitoadem w pierwszej rundzie. Pozostała do końca turnieju, aby oglądać konkurowanie Cilana. W rundzie finałowej, ona i Cilan zdecydowali się na konkurencję, by móc ocenić, kto jest najlepszy: Ash czy Iris. Burgundy ponownie pojawia się w [[BW070|''The Clubsplosion Begins!]], konkurując w turnieju Kluboeksplozja. Jej pierwszym przeciwnikiem była Iris, a ich walka odbyła się w odcinku [[BW071|''Search for the Clubultimate!]]. Dewott Burgundy przegrał z Excadrillem Iris. Burgundy pojawiła się ponownie w odcinku [[BW080|''Clash of the Connoisseurs!]] chcąc dostać się do dworu pana Hatterly, by pomóc jego córce wybrać swojego pierwszego Pokémona. Jako, że jest tylko znawczynią klasy C odmówiono jej dostępu i była w szoku, że Cilanowi udało się tam wejść. To jednak nie powstrzymało jej i udało jej się wkraść w przebraniu znawcy klasy S. Jej przebranie nie utrzymało się jednak zbyt długo i została eskortowana z dworu. Potem zakradła się ponownie, aby obejrzeć bitwę pomiędzy Cilanem i Ricardem, lecz "błysnęła" po Skałołamaczu Crustle'a Cilana. Pojawiła się ponownie w odcinku [[BW090|''Jostling for the Junior Cup!]] w Pucharze Juniorów Światowego Turnieju Pokémon. W pierwszej rundzie walczyła z Tripem i jego Serperiorem przy użyciu Darmanitana. Jednak ten nie był wystarczająco silny, by pokonać trawiastego stworka, więc Burgundy odpadła z turnieju. Osobowość i cechy charakteru thumb|left|Burgundy i jej rywal, Cilan Burgundy może jest trochę dzieckiem, ale jest dobra i kocha swoje Pokémony. Jej ostatecznym celem jest stać się wielkim Znawcą w wyniku jej przegranej z Cilanem. Ona również chce pokonać go w celu uzyskania zemsty. Choć powodem zemsty jest często wydmuchiwana proporcja. Często krytykuje przy różnych okazjach, szczególnie Cilana. Burgundy jest również lekko ścierna, jeśli chodzi o swoją pracę, jak widać, kiedy powiedziała Ashowi, by wymienił wszystkie jego Pokémony. Dodatkowo, nie dogaduje się dobrze z Pokémonami Asha, ponieważ wszystkie atakowały ją. Choć udaje, że nie chce się czegoś nauczyć od Cilana, Burgundy zawsze płaci najwięcej z uwagi od niego, gdy zaczyna oceniać innych podczas turnieju bitew Dona. Pokémony Odznaki *thumb|Odznaka BurgundyOdznaka Tria (po [[BW006|''Potęga snów!]] i przed [[BW019|''Zemsta Znawczyni!]]) Osiągnięcia *Turniej Klubowych Bitew (Top 16) *Klubsplozja (Top 16) *Puchar Juniorów Światowego Turnieju Pokémon (Top 16) Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z anime Kategoria:Postacie z Unovy Kategoria:Kobiety